BitterSweet
by Koconut
Summary: Hermione est propulsée dans le temps à cause d'une erreur avec son retourneur de temps. Là-bas, elle a une romance avec le jeune Sirius Black, une briseur de coeur et dragueur de toute le gente féminine de poudlard, pour qui elle n'aurait jamais cru t
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde!!! Alors voila la nouvelle fic que je traduis, au lieu de 20 ans derrière. Je dois dire qu'elle ne me plaisait plus vraiment et qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas assez, etc... En voila une qui m'a vraiment touché (ainsi que ma super Vengeresse que j'adow fow fow) et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant sinon plus que l'autre!**

**Hum, et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas :**

**n/a : Note de l'auteur même qui a écrit l'histoire**

**n/t : Note de moi-même**

**n/c : Note de ma correctrice (Ammmmméééééliiiiiiieeee!!!) **

_Note de **Vengeresse** : Parfois, on tombe en amour avec des gens, des portraits, des chansons...Moi, quand Koconut m'a donné le lien de cette fic version originale, j'en suis réellement tombée amoureuse. Elle est empreinte d'une douceur, d'une véritable douceur, comme si l'auteure avait aimé et perdu Sirius, comme si l'auteure était réellement Hermione, et qu'il y avait réellement le petit dernier des Black en elle. J'espère de tout cœur que vous tomberez vous aussi pour cette fic qui m'a littéralement ensorcelée..._

**BITTERSWEET**

**Prologue**

_"Do you remember me_

_**Te rappelle-tu de moi?**_

_Lost for so long?_

_**Perdu pendant si longtemps **_

_Will you be on the other side_

_**Vas-tu être de l'autre côté?**_

_Or will you forget me?_

_**Où vas-tu m'oublier?**_

_I'm dying, I'm praying,_

_**Je me meurs et je prie**_

_I'm bleeding, I'm screaming._

_**Je vais saigner et hurler **_

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_**Je suis trop perdue pour être sauver**_

_Am I too lost?_

_**Suis-je trop perdu?"--**Evanescence_

_**Juin 1996**_

Ils disent que c'est mieux d'avoir aimé et de l'avoir perdu que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour. Moi, j'ai aimé, mais j'ai tout perdu d'une façon que personne ne connaît, que personne ne peut comprendre. L'amour que j'avait était si fort et intense que je ne pourrai jamais oublier toute la douleur qu'il m'a causé. Mon amour a créé une nouvelle vie. Tant que mon cœur sera brisé, je devrai être forte pour moi, mes amis et cette être qui vit au fond de moi. J'espère et je prie pour qu'après avoir mis tout ça sur papier, je n'aurai plus jamais à en reparler encore.

Je ne suis pas stupide : Je sais qu'un jour mon bébé aura des questions à propos de « Papa ». Lorsqu'il sera assez grand, je vais le laisser lire ce journal, et il saura tout à propos de mon éternelle blessure.

Jusqu'à ce moment, tout ce que je lui raconterai concernera Poudlard, Harry, et le reste – l'histoire de ma propre vie. Je lui dirai tout à propos des maraudeurs, mais il ne saura jamais la vérité. En fait, pas avant plusieurs années.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé. Notre amour a défié les lois du monde et a bravé les lignes du temps. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé, mais pourtant, c'est arrivé. Pour une raison quelconque, le destin a réuni les destinés de deux personnes séparées par plusieurs années.

Mon nom est Hermione Granger et voici mon histoire; une année remplie d'amour, de douleur, de joie, de chagrin et de doux souvenirs amers...

_**Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est de cliquer sur le p'tit bouton bleuté (Go!) au bas de l'écran et d'écrire ce que vous en pensez!!!**_


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour! J'ai même pas attendu les reviews... voici le chapitre 2 ; 2 chapitre en 15 minutes, ma gang de chanceux lol :P!**

**Donc bonne lecture!**

**En passant, l'auteur originale de la fic est : ****darkess-knight****... que vous voulez lui laissez, écrivez le moi que c'est pour elle, je vais lui traduire et tout lui envoyer!**

**Alors voila! Bonne lecture!!**

**Et puis une gros merci à Vengeresse.. y'aurait sûrement pas cette fic et si bien faite sans elle!**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard**

_"You wouldn't know that I was there _

_**Tu ne voulais pas savoir que j'étais là**_

_Cause I have been there all the time,_

_**Car j'étais là tout le temps**_

_And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms_

_**Et si j'en aurais le moyen, je te tiendrais dans mes bras**_

_And leave this madness all behind._

_**Et laisser cette folie derrière**"--Blessed Union of Souls_

_**Septembre 1996**_

Deux grands et musclés adolescents marchaient côte à côte vers la barrière 9 ¾ , chacun poussant un chariot avec eux. À première vue, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel adolescent moyen, même s'il ne se ressemblait pas du tout l'un de l'autre. Un était roux et avait le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs ; l'autre avait de perçants yeux émeraudes et les cheveux d'un noir de jais et emmêlé , malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour les arranger un peu. Si on prenait une seconde pour les observer, on pouvait trouver qu'ils paraissaient un peu anormal, et pas seulement à cause de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'avait un des garçons.

Il devait y avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'ils transportaient sur leur chariot un hibou, ou bien qu'ils possédaient seulement un air anormal. Mais personne ne leur prêtait attention, ils étaient tous déjà trop occupés avec leur propre vie. À cause de tout ce tumulte, les deux garçons pouvaient aisément marcher vers le mur de brique de la plateforme et le traverser mine de rien sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et aussi parce que les yeux des moldus ne s'apercevaient pas du fait que des jeunes gens traversait les murs comme ça...!

Les deux jeunes adolescents de seize ans n'avaient pas sitôt disparut derrière la barrière qu'ils reparurent de l'autre côté et qu'aussitôt, une petite brunette aux cheveux embroussaillés arriva devant eux et les embrassa avec empressement.

« Harry! Ron! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je me suis tellement ennuyée! »

« C'est bon de te revoir, Hermione » dit Harry en riant et en lui redonnant son étreinte.

« Comment allez-vous? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous depuis presque deux semaines! » dit Hermione.

« Hum... Et bien, on a joué au Quidditch ... » commença Ron.

« Et déambulé sur le Chemin de traverse... » l'interrompit Harry.

« Et aidé Fred et Georges avec leurs farces et attrapes. » finirent-ils dans un même souffle.

Hermione sourit à leur cambriole familière qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces derniers trois mois.

« Mes parents et moi sommes allés en Égypte cet été. C'est vraiment fascinant, vous savez, tout ce qui se rapporte aux pyramides et toute cette ancienne magie. J'ai été capable d'ajouter au moins... trente centimètres de parchemin de plus que ce qu'il fallait pour l'essai d'Histoire de la Magie vous savez. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long, mais je l'ai fait à propos de tous les anciens sorciers qui ont vécus là. J'ai vu de surprenants artefacts utilisés par ..." commença-t-elle avec sérieux.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, amusés par le fait qu'elle était restée la même Hermione qu'ils connaissaient et adoraient tant. Les deux se détournèrent rapidement pour la regarder avant qu'elle ne les ramène à l'ordre.

« Vous savez, en tant que 6e année, nous devrions être de bons exemples pour les 1er année. » les réprimanda-t-elle.

Ron roula des yeux et se mit à la chatouiller tandis qu'Harry la prenait par les épaules pour la tenir.

« Ron! » cria-t-elle, ce qu'il leur emmena plusieurs regards de leurs congénères pour voir ce que le Trio d'or pouvait bien faire encore. Il rit et la fit asseoir.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour les regarder attentivement, et pour remarquer combien ils avaient changé durant l'été. Ils avaient grandit, ce qu'il leur donnait pratiquement une tête de plus qu'elle. En plus, ils n'étaient plus aussi maigres que les années précédentes, grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch qui les avait musclés. De plus, ils avaient l'air plus sociable et enjoué, malgré qu'Hermione remarqua un peu de tristesse dans les yeux de Harry. Elle réalisa que l'été n'avait pas été assez pour oublier tous les évènements de l'année dernière. Elle et Ron devraient faire de leur mieux pour distraire Harry et pour l'aider à étudier maintenant qu'_il _n'était plus la...

« Vous savez, vous êtres vraiment beau, les gars. Vous allez peut-être avoir de la chance avec la population femelle cette année... » commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une couleur rougeâtre teinta les joues de Ron et Harry, mais ils revinrent rapidement à leur couleur naturelle et continuèrent à la chatouiller. Elle recula immédiatement, sachant que c'était l'une des batailles qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer gagner.

« Je vais t'avoir pour ça...! » Dit Harry, enjoué, en grognant à elle.

« Tu crois? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire allant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

« Savez-vous comment c'était ennuyeux cet été sans vous deux? C'était très intéressait mais je m'ennuyais tellement, j'avais si hâte de vous revoir! »

Les trois continuèrent de parler pendant une minute ou deux _(n/t houhou! Méchante grosse conversations vous autres!)_. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. « Wow, c'est bien d'être ici encore. Je me sens comme chez moi. Même avec Voldemort et tout ça, c'est bien qu'il y est certaines choses qui ne changent pas. Oh! Regardez, c'est Parvati. Elle a fait couper ses cheveux, c'est vraiment beau, vous ne trouvez pas? " demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les garçons. (_n/c Je trouve Hermione un peu cruche dans ce paragraphe, je tenais à le souligner! Un peu plus et elle banalise Voldemort...! : / )_

Ron était sur le point de répondre mais à cet instant là, le train émit un sifflement qui indiquait qu'il était temps de partir. (_n/c Sauvé par la cloche,comme on dit par chez nous! :P ) _

« J'imagine que nous devrions aller dans le train. » Dit Harry

« Oh, laisse-nous transporter ça Hermione! »

Harry et Ron soulevèrent ses bagages tandis qu'elle les remerciait du regard. Ils les mirent avec leur propre valise et le trio s'avança vers le train qui les amènerait tous vers Poudlard.

**Un Mot : REVIEWER!!!**


	3. Accident

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Voila le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous allez appréciez autant, si plus que le premier! Les réponses au reviews sont à la fin ;)!!! Lol ;)! Et pour les questions à savoir si je continue 20 ans derrière et bien je suis désolée, mais non. Elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment et la même chose pour Vengeresse... pardonnez-nous svp! Et puis celle-ci, je vous l'assure, est tellement meilleure! Et pour les passages flous dont parle Amé plus bas, tout s'éclaircit de chapitres en chapitres, tu comprendras chère petite toi :P!_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens! Les personnages et certains lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling tandis que l'histoire et tout personnage inventés appartiennent à _****darkess-knight**

**_Note de Vengeresse : C'est un bien drôle de chapitre que voilà! Il y a des passages un peu flou, mais ne cherchons pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, contentons-nous d'apprécier! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je les ai toutes lu mais je laisse à Koconut le soin de répondre, il me faudrait un retourneur de temps pour arriver à tout faire ce que j'ai en faire en 24 heures! ;) Je sais que quelques personnes ont dit qu'ils préféraient la première fic, mais laissez-moi vous confier que la suite était réellement nulle et que _Bitterswee_t est si mieux, si belle et si délicieuse à lire que j'espère que vous oublierez vite _20 ans derrière_! Voilà, alors de gros bisous et de gros merci ! :D_**

**Chapitre 2: Accident**

_"How do I live without you_

_**Comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans vous.**_

_I want to know_

_**Je voudrais savoir**_

_How do I breathe without you_

_**Comment j'ai fait pour respirer sans toi**_

_If you ever go_

_**Si un jour tu t'en va.**_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_**Comment pourrais-je y survivre **_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_**Comment je vivrais**"--Trisha Yearwood_

_**Septembre 1996**_

Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient sur le plancher du train, pliés de rire, lorsque Ginny apparut à la porte du compartiment. Elle allait rentrer, se questionna un moment mais décida tout de même de faire son apparition.

« Bonjour, Hermione! » s'exclama t-elle, choisissant de s'adresser à la moins folle des trois. Les trois sixième année s'assirent immédiatement et reprirent leur banc, essayant te prétende que Ginny ne les avait pas vu faire les hyènes sur le sol.

« Ginny! » dit Hermione, s'avançant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'assoyait à côté d'elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelque mois! Wow, tu es magnifique »

C'était vrai – Ginny avait vieillit beaucoup en peu de temps, physiquement et mentalement. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient rendu au niveau de sa taille et avait l'air soyeux et doux. Maintenant, la jeune fille de 15 ans se ferait voir autrement que la jeune sœur de Ron Weasley par les autres garçons de l'école...!

Hermione eu un petit sourire en s'apercevant qu'un garçon en particulier semblait captiver par son nouveau charme. Harry n'avait jamais vue à qu'elle point Hermione et Ginny étaient également des filles. Lui et Ron n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'elle faisait partie de la population féminine jusqu'à ce que Viktor lui demande d'aller au bal. Quant à Ginny, elle avait toujours eu Harry dans l'œil depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais lui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre que la petite sœur de son meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vieillisse.

Hermione attrape la furtif coup d'œil que Harry et Ginny se firent, et elle souhaita que quelque chose se soit passé entre eux pendant cette été au Terrier.

« Hey, Ginny, alors, est-ce que tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Non. » Répondit très rapidement Ginny.

« Mais, attend, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu étais avec... » commença Ron.

« Dean m'a laissé presque au tout début des vacances d'été après avoir rencontrer d'autres filles. » dit-elle.

Harry resta bloqué quelque peu par cette information et Hermione comprit qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas cet été. Elle était sure que Ginny ne faisait pas un très grand effort pour parler de sa vie sentimentale avec ses grands frères.

« Pourquoi...(Il s'interrompit) Je vais le tuer!! » dit Ron violemment. Ginny roula des yeux.

« Ron, Ginny n'est plus une enfant. Elle peut s'occuper de ses amours elle-même » dit Hermione gentiment.

« T'as raison » répondit Ron. « Alors maintenant tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux... » dit-il, en jeta un regard dans la direction de Harry.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et le regarda. Hermione était la seule à avoir remarqué cet éclat dans leurs yeux.

« Aucun indice sur qui tu crois que ce serait? » demanda doucement Ginny, en souriant à son grand frère.

Ron fit un autre mouvement en direction de Harry, dont les oreilles très rouge contrastaient drôlement avec ses cheveux

« Mmm.... Et bien... » commença-t-il.

Hermione vu le regard de Ginny et le petit sourire de Ron.

« Ne me laisse pas attendre Ron, qui crois-tu a volé le cœur de Ginny? »

Pour l'instant, Ron semblait vouloir être n'importe où excepté dans le train avec eux. Il était déterminé à essayer d'ignorer les coups d'œil curieux de Harry et resta son regard collé au plafond, espérant que la réponse apparaîtrait par magie devant ses yeux.

Ginny regarda Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil. Apparemment, elle aimait encore Harry. Les penchants des jeunes écolières meurent facilement, mais l'obsession que Ginny avait pour Harry n'avait jamais arrêter, et en plus, elle avait assez vieillit pour savoir maintenant comment se l'approprier et comment assouvir d'autres plaisirs avec d'autres garçons en attendant _(n/t assez coquine notre petite Gin ;)!)_ que son obsession la remarque à son tour.

Harry avait toujours assumé le fait que Ginny voulait toujours être avec lui, et la prenait comme une petite sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait des petits copains qui lui avait fait développé son côté féminin, il avait commencé à la voir comme la fille qu'elle était vraiment. Hermione avait compris ça à propos de lui, et avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes et invite Ginny.

« Harry, » commença-t-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny, « je crois que Ron a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Avec qui crois-tu que Ginny devrait sortir? »

Son visage devint rouge instantanément et il regarda Ron, une expression de terreur affiché clairement sur celui-ci.

Harry murmura quelque chose d'inaudible dans un souffle, et regarda Hermione en la suppliant du regard. Elle décida de le laisse respirer un peu cette fois, mais se nota mentalement qu'elle le ferait un jour souffrir à ce propos.

« Je crois que tu sais qui devrait sortir avec Ginny, mais tu veux qu'elle le fasse par elle-même, c'est ça Harry? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Euh...Oui c'est ça! Elle a 15 ans. Elle est assez vielle pour décider avec qui elle veut sortir. » dit-il rapidement.

Ginny eu un petit sourire, très amusée par la situation. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Harry commençait à bien l'aimer. Elle, elle n'avais jamais cessé, mais avait décidé d'avoir un peu de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque. Maintenant, elle espérait qu'il avait vraiment le fameux courage des Gryffondor que tout le monde disait qu'il avait, même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment brave en matière de filles. Elle croyait que si jamais elle sortait avec lui, peu importe où ils seraient, elle devrait toujours faire les premiers pas, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait de bonnes chances avec lui. Il dirait sûrement qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui avant qu'il lui demande se sortir.

« Faites-le moi savoir lorsque vous aurez pris une décision concernant ma vie amoureuse, vous deux, d'accord? » dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Harry. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se demandant de l'aide mutuellement du regard.

« Mais pour le moment... » commença Ginny, souriant malignement, je n'ai pas sortie avec beaucoup de garçons dans ma vie et je ne voudrais pas que vous choisissiez finalement un garçon pour moi si j'étais inexpérimentée, n'est-ce pas? » (_N/C je comprend pas ce bout là...Désolé!:P) _

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, s'assoyant sur ses genoux. « Je serais mieux d'avoir de la pratique, mmm? » (_N/C C'est beau, je viens de comprendre,lol!)_

Harry la regarda avec des yeux immenses, sachant qu'il avait l'une des plus belles filles de l'école sur ses genoux. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, incrédule au fait que sa petite sœur, qu'il considérait encore comme un bébé, était assise sur son meilleur ami. Hermione était la seule qui n'était relativement pas surprise. (Mais quand même un petit peu impressionnée de l'audace de Ginny, il faut le souligner!). Elle était persuadée que Ginny ferait quelque chose du genre lorsqu'elle serait plus confiante en elle, il faut croire que le moment était venu!

Harry, espérant que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, décida d'aller juste un peu plus loin et de presser gentiment ses lèvres contre celles de Ginny. Elle répondit immédiatement, espérant ce moment depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les bancs de Poudlard.

« C'est correct ,Ron » dit Hermione doucement, essayant de rassuré son meilleur ami. « Elle n'est plus une gamine. »

« Mais... lui... elle... eux! » dit-il, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait; ces deux la faisant... **ÇA!**... devant lui et Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas Harry la meilleure personne que tu aurait pu souhaiter voir sortir avec Ginny? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, bien... »dit-il «Mais tout de même...' lança-t-il en regardant dans le coin où était Harry et Ginny, maintenant en grande séance de baisers et de câlinages. Hermione sourit. Elle était sur le point de répondre, lorsqu'on entendit le lent bruit de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait.

« Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Le balafré et la petite Weasel _(n/t Je le laisse comme ça, Weasel est un jeu de mot avec Weasley et veux dire Belette)_. Tu essayes de faire un peu d'argent pour ta famille, c'est ça Ginny? Combien ça me coûterait? » lança Draco Malfoy, appuyé sur le cadre de porte du compartiment, un sourire concluant lorsque Ginny et Harry se séparèrent, une expression de tristesse (du au fait qu'ils doivent se séparer) mélangé avec leurs rougeurs aux joues.

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça! " grogna Ron, en se relevant.

« Ron, non! » dit Hermione avec urgence. « Tu sais que tu n'est pas supposé te battre. »

Draco tourna son regard gris vers elle. Il siffla, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds devant les yeux.

« Par Merlin, Granger! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cet été? Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas une sang-de-bourbe, tu aurais des chances avec moi...Je ne considère seulement que les plus belles filles de l'école. » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ron, Harry le tenant par derrière pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le serpentard, qui le regardait comme s'il avait voulu lui mitrailler les entrailles.

Mais c'était vrai. Hermione avait prit beaucoup de maturité cet été. Elle n'était plus le petit rat de bibliothèque avec des cheveux incontrôlables. Ses boucles étaient définies et avait encore poussés un peu plus bas, elle était un petit peu plus bronzé. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme et s'habillait maintenant d'une façon beaucoup plus féminine.

Elle avait fait tourné quelques tête sur le quai avant d'aller dans le train, les gens ne la prenant plus pour un simple cerveau sur patte. Harry et Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ils la connaissaient depuis maintenant si longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à son apparence. Elle avait une relation de meilleur ami avec les deux et son seul regret à Poudlard est qu'elle n'avait impressionnée personne. D'après elle, aucun garçon ne rêvait à elle.

Malheureusement, Draco l'avait commenté à propos de sa nouvelle apparence. Il était sûr qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'insulter avec ça!

« Ne dit plus un mot, Malefoy. » menaça Harry en saccadant ses mots.

« Tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter même si tu le voulais, Potter. »

« Non, mais moi je peux. » dit Hermione, prenant sa baguette.

« _Accio_ Baguette » lança Draco avec presque paresse, pour la désarmer. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, l'appuyant sur le mur. « Plus très forte, maintenant, n'est pas Granger? » souffla-t-il. « J'ai ta baguette et ces deux idiots qui te servent de garde du corps n'auraient aucune chance contre moi. » _(n/c Je trouve un peu facile la façon dont Draco réussit à prendre la baguette d'Hermione, mais bon...Je ne crois pas qu'elle se serait laissé faire comme cela mais bon! :P) (n/t J'avoue, mais c'est utile pour la suite :P)_

Hermione paraissait effrayée. Ron et Harry s'avancèrent pour le mettre dehors, mais il pointa sa baguette vers eux et murmura un sort si bas qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas. Un mur invisible apparut, stoppant les jeunes sorciers. Ils pouvaient encore entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Tu es tout seule maintenant, Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » commença-t-il.

« Tu ne serra jamais un homme pour moi, petite fouine! » cracha-t-elle, avançant sa main sur le côté en prenant sa baguette dans la poche de Malefoy. Avec sa concentration brisé, le mur disparut et Harry et Ron arrivèrent pour aider Hermione. Elle se redressa et pointa sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Malefoy, mais ne sachant pas que la cage de Hedwige était derrière elle, elle perdit l'équilibre lentement, avant de tomber sur le sol. Essayant de se rattraper, ses mains accrochèrent une délicate chaînette en or lorsqu'elle heurta le sol. Il y eu un grand bruit et Hermione disparut.

Ginny poussa un grand cri, tandis que Ron chargea sur Malefoy « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? " gronda-t-il, son poing s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage, la main de Ginny le stoppant.

« Non Ron! Ça ne peut pas être lui, sa baguette n'était même pas sorti! » lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler la panique qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » demanda-t-il.

Draco marchait à l'endroit où Hermione avait disparut. Il trouva une petite glace avec un peu de sable qui restait dessus. « Granger avait un retourneur de temps? » demanda-t-il.

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent. « C'était pour les classe, parce qu'elle avait trop pris d'option pour aller dans une journée normale. » expliqua calmement Harry, comme si cela était l'évidence même.

« Elle le portait lorsqu'elle a tombé et il a frappé le sol au même moment où elle l'a heurté. » murmura Draco. Les visages de Harry, Ron et Ginny pâlirent.

« Alors...? » commença Ron, laissant la question en suspens.

« Je suis un peu perplexe mais je serai porté à dire que... » répondit Draco, faisant un temps d'arrêt pour considérer ses paroles, «...que Hermione est retourné dans le passé ou partie vers le futur!»

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup! Alors voila la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!!! Oui j,ai abandonné 20 ans derrière... Elle ne correspondait pas du tout au genre de fic que j'ai lire, encore moins traduire!

Audrey : Merci! Voila la suite!

gaelle griffondor : On a prit une décision mutuelle... La suite de la fic ne nous plaisait vraiment pas. En traduisant le 3e chapitre, j'ai été très déçu et même Vengeresse, je sentait qu'elle n'était pas ''accrocher'' à la fic. Quand nous avons découvert celle-ci, nous avons flashé... J'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même un peu!!! Bizoo!

Sammy297 : Voila la suite!

Dragonchups : Contente que la fic te plaise autant! Alors voila la suite... j'espère que tu l'aimeras ;)!

Lazoule : Voila!!! J'espère que tu aimeras!

nfertari :Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi et Amé!!! J'espère que tu aimeras! Bizoo!

cocotte : Bah voila la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!!

Sarah Black : Et bien j'espère vraiment te revoir ici :D! Et puis c,est court comme début.. mais c'est pas ma faute lol ;)! Mais plus ça va, plus il y a de longueur ;)!

Awinor : La voila! Bye! Bizoo!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Oh! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi! Et voila que tu me reviews!! Koconut Vraiment intimidée Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voici la suite!!

Kloona : Merci beaucoup :D! Et dis toi que sans Amé, je ne serais rien pour l'écriture de la fic lol :P!.. Ça prendrais des siècle avant qu'un minable chapitre soit pondu :P!... Mais j'avoue que sans moi, Amé f'rais pas cette ''Job'' là ;)! Bye! Bizoo!

darkess-knight : Oh! Thank you so much for the review! It's the best one I receive on all of them ;)! Héhé! Thank you very much! I

diabella : Deux mot : Merci beaucoup!!! (J'ai respecté :P!) Voila la suite!!

Alors Merci beaucoup! Et n'ouliez pas, appuyer sur GO!! ;)! Et écrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête!


	4. À travers le temps

**Rebonjour tout le monde!**

**Pour ceux qui auraient qui que nous aurions abandonné la fic, et bien ce n'est pas le cas… même si les chapitres sont un peu long à venir, ils viendront toujours, ne vous en faites pas ;)! Nous sommes tout de même un peu déçues…. Nous n'avons pas reçues beaucoup de reviews… donc nous comptons sur vous pour faire débordé nos boites aux lettres… sous peine d'avoir une suite dans trèèèèèès longtemps ;)!**

**Disclaimer : On en fait aps souvent, mais une fois de temps en temps, il le faut! Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont une propriété (malheureusement, car j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi :P) de JK Rowling… L'Histoire ne nous appartiens pas non plus ;)!... En fait, seulement les n/t et n/c qui nous appartient, quoi!! Lol!**

**Bon, sur ce, on vous laisse à la lecture!!!**

**Chapitre 3 : À travers le temps**

_No one knew you came from far away_

_**Personne ne savait que tu venait de très loin**_

_No one promised you much more than nothing_

_**Personne ne t'a promis plus que rien**_

_It's not like anyone here knows your name_

_**Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde ici savait ton nom**_

_It's not like anyone will stay_

_**Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde va rester**_

_Out of tune and out of place again_

_**Au dehors de tout encore**_

_The same old crowd, the same expression_

_**La même vieille foule, la même expression **_

_Never coming back again, rolling out of town_

_**Ne reviendra plus jamais, sortant de la ville**_

_Rolling out of town, running out of time._

_**Sortant de la ville, courrant au dehors du temps."--**Useless ID_

**Septembre 1976**

Hermione avait fait un pas derrière pour se dégager de Draco. Elle se rappela avoir trébucher dans la cage d'Hedwidge et d'être tombée en essayant de reprendre son équilibre. Elle pensa qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose éclater au moment où elle avait heurté le sol. Hermione se remémorait vaguement ce bruit, mais il faisait partie du dernier de ses soucis.

Le monde avait semblé tourner autour d'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux, ayant la sensation d'être attiré vers le bas et de voler en même temps. Une dernière secousse et tout s'arrêta. La première pensée d'Hermione était qu'elle n'était plus sur le sol. Elle était sur quelque chose de confortable. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit une paire de yeux d'un gris clair éclatant **(N/C** _Dans la version originale, c'est inscrit des yeux noirs mais nous savons tous que Sirius a des yeux exquisément gris alors voilà…_qui la regardait.

Remus, Sirius, et James étaient dans le train qui les amenait à Poudlard, discutant de la prochaine saison de Quidditch qui arrivait, lorsqu'une jolie rousse apparut à la porte du compartiment.

« Lily! » ,s'exclama James, se mettant rapidement debout et se passant une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les replacer. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici? »

« Rien qui te concerne. » dit-elle froidement, en le jaugeant. « Remus »,dit-elle, se retournant vers un jeune avec les cheveux châtain mi-longs dont James essayait de cacher derrière lui, pour être salué en premier, « Dumbledore veut voir tout les préfets dans son bureau pendant le premier jour d'école pour qu'il puisse nous expliquer les règles en vigueur pour l'année pour préfets de Gryffondor. »

« Très bien » dit Remus, ayant l'air content de ce surplus de responsabilités. James et Sirius roulèrent des yeux, Remus avait toujours aimé avoir du travail. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous essayer d'avoir de bons résultats, mais aucun autre étudiant ne devait savoir ça : Ils avaient une réputation à garder des deux plus espiègles, les plus décontractés, les plus convoités. James et Sirius pourraient avoir n'importe quelles filles dans l'école, la plupart d'elles se jetant déjà à leur pied pour avoir un rendez-vous. Sirius aimait cette attention, mais le cœur de James était pointé vers une seule fille qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer qu'il existait. Remus, par contre, était légèrement différent malgré qu'il était un maraudeur, mais c'était le plus responsable des quatre, toujours concentré sur ses devoirs et essayant de récolter des honneurs en tant que préfet au lieu de maintenir l'image de mauvais garçons dont James et Sirius étaient fiers.

Lily était l'autre préfet de Gryffondor l'an passé. Charmante et sophistiquée, la moitié des garçons de l'école en pinçait pour elle, dont James. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne s'intéressait à aucun d'eux. Elle était l'une des plus intelligente et personne ne la dépassait, personne excepté Remus, qui rivalisait facilement avec elle.

James essayait une autre fois d'obtenir l'attention de Lily avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. « Euh, Lily »,bafouilla-t-il. « Hum, euh, de quelle longueur est ton essai de potions? » finit-il. Sirius essaya de tourner son rire en toux, mais il finit par s'étouffer, ce qui ne trompa personne sur la réelle nature de cette toux.

Lily s'apprêtait à se retourner et à lui lancer un regard perçant à travers ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes lorsqu'elle fut subitement déroutée. Au même moment, la mâchoire de James tomba au moment où une jolie brunette se matérialisait sur les genoux de Sirius.

Sirius perdit immédiatement son air décontracté et manqua de laisser tomber la jeune fille qui avait atterrit si parfaitement dans ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à baisser les yeux pour avoir une meilleure vue lorsqu'il tomba dans deux superbe yeux chocolats, qui appartenait justement à cette ravissante jeune fille. Dire qu'elle était un peu effrayée était un pur et simple euphémisme…

« Oh, mon Dieu! » s'écria-t-elle, bondissant de ses genoux. « Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Harry et Ron? »

Remus lui jeta au étrange regard. « Il n'y a personne ici qui porte ces noms .» Elle se retourna pour le regarder, lorsque ses yeux passa sur James.

« Harry!" cria-t-elle. « J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose soit arrivé! Merci bon Dieu, tu es là! »

« Je ne suis pas Harry. » dit-il. « Je m'appelle James. James Potter pour être exact. »

Hermione haleta à l'impact de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Si ce garçon était vraiment James Potter, cela voudrait dire…

Sa main se porta vers son cou et elle devint considérablement pâle lorsqu'elle ne sentit que quelques morceaux de verre accrochés sur une petite chaînette en or. Lily qui la regardait, reconnu le familier pendentif. Elle-même en avait un pour son horaire.

« C'est brisé .» dit Lily, comme une déclaration et non une question.

« Oui. » répliqua Hermione, surprise. « Mais comment as-tu… » Lily répondit en sortant son propre retourneur de temps de sous son chandail.

« Hey merde! » cria Sirius, regardant Hermione et revenant sur Lily. « Il n'y a pas seulement que toi qui ais un Retourneur de Temps, mais tu le portes aussi quand il est brisé? »

Une lumière alluma dans le cerveau de James lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Son visage devint blanc. « Tu veux dire que… oh! Par Merlin. »

« Je sais que c'est contre les règles de faire quelque chose qui pourrait altérer le futur en utilisant un Retourneur de Temps, mais pourrais-tu nous expliquer qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » Demanda Lily.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, et vit qu'ils étaient sincères et voulaient vraiment savoir la raison qui l'avait amenée là. Mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle prit une bonne respiration et acquiesça. « Alors. J'étais dans le train avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, et la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny. » Elle décida d'omettre de dire que Harry était le fils de James, ce qui pourrait entraîner des conséquences dramatiques. « Notre ennemi, Draco, est venu dans notre compartiment et m'appela… » Elle hésita un peu mais le dit tout de même. « Il m'appela Sang de Bourbe… »

Les yeux de Sirius flambèrent de furie pour ce garçon du futur qui avait osé insulter cette jolie sorcière **(N/T et N/C **_D'un accord commun, nous avons décidée de remplacer le terme originel (femelle) pour sorcière, qui est un peu plus flatteur!;)) _qui avait été sur ses genoux.

« C'est comme ça que Lucius et Snape m'appelle tout le temps. » ,murmura Lily, sa haine pour les maraudeurs ayant disparue durant cet évènement. Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent, en réalisant que le père de Draco et son professeur de potions détesté venaient à l'école à cette époque aussi!

« Continue, s'il te plaît. », dit Remus, brisant ses pensées. Il paraissait avide d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de sa venue dans leur temps.

« Laisse-lui le temps! » répondit Sirius, presque en colère contre son ami.

« C'est correct, tout va bien. » dit Hermione en esquissant un faible sourire. « Je suis prête à continuer. Ron essayait d'attaquer Draco et moi j'essayais de l'arrêter pour qu'il ne brise aucune règle. »

« Ça sonne comme toi, Lily. » l'interrompit James. Les yeux verts de Lily étincelèrent avec irritation lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur cette étrange fille qui était soudainement apparut du futur.

« J'espérais que Draco partirait, pas qu'il le faisait toujours, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve dans une bagarre cette fois. » continua Hermione.

« Normalement, il ne fait que m'insulter, mais aujourd'hui il avait commencé à dire, hum… des commentaires sexuels sur moi. Il était rendu tout prêt de moi et j'avais sorti ma baguette pour le tenir à distance. J'allais lui jeter un sort, mais j'ai trébuché dans la cage d'un hibou et je suppose qu'en tombant, mon Retourneur de Temps s'est fracassé sur le sol…Et voilà, vous savez tout. »

Elle fit une pause. « Oh, j'ai presque oublié un détail! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je vais à Poudlard dans mon temps,je suis à Gryffondor. Et vos noms sont Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. »

Un silence étonné fit suite à ses mots. Remus fut le premier à le briser.

« Comment…Comment…Comment tu sais… » commença-t-il, dérouté.

Elle le coupa rapidement. « Je connaissais quelques uns d'entre vous dans mon temps, et pour les autres, j'avais entendu leur histoire. C'est tout ce que je dirai, donc n'essayez pas d'en découvrir plus. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire déterminé.

« Pense à tout ce qu'elle sait », murmura Sirius à James.

« Cela dépend sur qui c'est », chuchota-t-il également. Sirius acquiesça, et se retourna vers Hermione qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Lily.

« Nous n'allons pas te brusquée, tu sais. » dit-il, essayant de calmer la nervosité de la voyageuse temporelle. « Prends place, relaxe, et nous allons aller voir Dumbledore aussitôt qu'on sera arrivé à Poudlard. En attendant, nous allons te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir sur l'école aujourd'hui. » Il prit une pause et il fit un sourire charmeur. « Wow! », continua-t-il, « Je trouve ça complètement incroyable que tu sois à Poudlard dans le futur. En plus, tu es une Gryffondor »

Il tapota le siège à côté de lui. Elle s'assoya avec un instant d'hésitation. James regarda Lily avec une expression d'espoir, mais son visage lui disait que la seule raison pourquoi elle restait avec eux était Hermione et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui.

Sirius commença à dire à Hermione tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour « survivre » dans leur temps. Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione leur disait ce qu'elle savait déjà comme ça, ils n'auraient pas à garder trop de secrets, mais elle était prudente pour ne pas dire quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sure qui était déjà arrivé par peur de changer le futur.

Pendant que Sirius parlait, l'esprit d'Hermione revint en arrière au moment où elle était tombée sur les genoux de Sirius. Sa première pensée lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, juste avant que son cerveau enregistre qu'elle était assise sur un garçon inconnu, avait été que Sirius était un canon. Bien que cette position les avait mise inconfortablement proches l'un de l'autre, elle s'était bien sentie. Elle avait aimé la façon dont ses bras la protégeaient. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'expérience avec les garçons. Certainement, il y avait eu Viktor, mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait quelque chose excepté aller au Bal de Noël ensemble. Il était plus un très bon ami pour elle, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il voulait une relation autrement qu'amicale avec elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti le sentiment qu'elle avait eu un bref instant sur les genoux de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, la « magie » fut brisée. Secrètement, elle aurait aimé que ce moment soit étiré quelque temps.

Écarquillant les yeux, Hermione se gifla mentalement.

_C'est de Sirius Black dont on parle maintenant. **Sirius Black**. Le parrain de Harry, par Merlin!_

Tout de même, elle devait admettre qu'il était beau. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la contredire : À cet âge, Sirius Black était terriblement sexy. Et son adorable sourire…

Hermione revint à la réalité pour se retrouver à écouter Sirius raconter un autre de leurs nombreux périples de Maraudeurs. Il était en train de parler fièrement de la carte des Maraudeurs que les quatre avait créés, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient tous oublié Peter.

« Oh! », commença-t-il, « Nous avons tous oublié Peter. » James et Remus se regardèrent, coupable, tandis qu'un air de dégoût passa sur le visage de Lily.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Peter. » chuchota-t-elle, se tournant vers Hermione. Les yeux brillants de James s'attardèrent aux mèches des cheveux rouge vif de Lily lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur son dos. « James et Sirius sont imbus d'eux-mêmes »,continua-t-elle, « mais quelque chose à propos de Peter m'a toujours agacé dans le mauvais sens. » Hermione commençait à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas supposée en savoir trop sur Peter.

« Peter, bien, il est le quatrième maraudeur. » continua Sirius « Il est, enfin… » Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

« C'est un gentil garçon » ajouta Remus « mais quelques fois, il essaie trop fort d'être accepté. » Hermione fut tout juste sur le point de faire un commentaire sur la vraie nature de Peter, mais elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de faire comme s'il elle ne savait rien de son futur.

« De toute façon, retournons à nos aventures! » dit Sirius, rayonnant. Lily roula des yeux et commença à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin.

Sirius continua à raconter à Hermione tout à propos des professeurs, des étudiants, tout le monde et la jeune fille faisait de gros efforts pour se rappeler de toutes ces informations, son cerveau rempli à ras bord avec tout ce transfert d'information du temps dans lequel elle est apparu. Lily essayait seulement d'être civilisée avec James et Sirius, semblant n'avoir aucun problème avec Remus. Enfin, lorsque James commença à se vanter des escapades nocturnes et de toutes les fois où ils ont pu s'échapper des griffes des professeurs et de Rusard avec l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité, Lily s'agita et se leva, en balançant un morceau de parchemin plié sur les genoux de Hermione, lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle.

« Oh, tu ne changeras jamais ! » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « C'est toujours à propos de toi et de ton ego, c'est ça? Tu me rends malade, Potter! »

James paru abasourdi. Il rit nerveusement. « Quel est son problème ? » dit-il, en actant comme si ça ne lui dérangeait pas, mais paraissant dévasté par ce que Lily lui avait dit.

Sirius donna une petite claque dans le dos de James. « Un de ces jours, James. Elle te parle réellement cette fois ! »

James eut un sourire éclatant brièvement et parut à nouveau morose. Pendant que le silence tombait dans le compartiment, Hermione prit cette chance pour lire la note que Lily lui avait donnée.

_Hermione, je peux seulement imaginer comment tu peux te sentir présentement. Collée dans le passé, sans savoir comment retourner dans ton temps. Également, j'assume que tu sais notre futur et tu as une énorme charge qui te pèse dessus. J'ai, moi aussi, un retourneur de temps pour mes études. Je sais les dangers que de voyager dans le temps peuvent apporter. Tu as l'air d'une personne merveilleuse, Hermione. Intelligente, gentille et belle, je peux déjà dire que nous allons bien nous entendre. J'espère que tu seras placée à Gryffondor, comme ça nous aurons la chance de mieux nous connaître. Je m'excuse pour ma rude sortie; je ne peux rester avec Potter et Black. Tu as l'air de les aimer, donc j'essaierai de ne rien dire de mauvais sur eux pour l'instant. Mais je peux dire que nous deux serons de très bonnes amies. Nous sommes si détestées – nous sommes nées de parents moldus, nous aimons étudions et nous consacrer à nos études, nous avons de bonnes notes (J'en suis assurée de toute façon, puisque tu es assez responsable pour posséder un Retourneur de Temps) et nous avons toutes les deux de très fortes personnalités. Il y a tant dont je veux te parler lorsque nous serons seules. Retrouve moi dans le Grand Hall, avant le festin. _

_Lily_

Hermione leva les yeux, un sourire éclairant son visage lorsqu'elle replia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. Lily semblait tellement comme elle; C'était une coïncidence incroyable. Qui aurait pensé que la mère de Harry serait comme ça? Cette pensée lui trottait dans la tête, après tout, elle avait tout de même assister à une brise de bec entre les futurs géniteurs de son meilleur ami!

_La mère de Harry ? Par Merlin… Mais Lily déteste James avec passion ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?_ Le simple fait de penser qu'elle était ici, avec les parents de Harry et leurs amis, Sirius Black à côté d'elle et Remus Lupin, son professeur dans un autre temps, semblait presque ridicule.

« Hermione ? » demanda gentiment Sirius, sa voix brisant ses pensées. « Nous devons t'amener voir Dumbledore lorsque nous arriverons à Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, relaxe et profite du voyage ! » , lui répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois. Il posa son bras doucement sur l'épaule de Hermione. Sans penser, elle se laisser emporter contre lui, répondant inconsciemment à ce geste en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du maraudeur et fermant les yeux.

James et Remus les regardaient en n'y croyant pas. Sirius, habituellement joueur, le mâle (**N/C **_Grgrgrgrgr…Un mâle viril!:P)_ le plus sexy de tout Poudlard, le garçon qui se contente de rester assis et laisse les filles ramper vers lui à la place de leur courir après, se laissait emporter par la mystérieuse brunette venue d'une autre époque.

« Hey, Remus! » dit James, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux. « Il paraîtrait que notre Sirius a enfin trouvé la fille avec qui il voudrait être! » Sirius lui lança un regard contrarié tandis que ses joues devenaient subitement rosées, mais en ne disant rien pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller la superbe fille endormie à ses côtés.

Quel début d'année!

En espérant que vous avez aimé ;)! Voici les réponses aux reviews!!

faby.fan : Oui, Ginny ça fait bizarre, mais bon, il était grand temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose :P Et puis après avoir lu cette fic, si nous ne sommes pas si ''cruche'' sur la traduction et faisons du bon travail, tu ne pourras que adorer ce couple :P! Bonne lecture!

Alpo : Voila la suite! Pt pas rapidement, mais tout de même là un jour :P! Bizoo!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Moi aussi j,ai bien aimé traduire le bout de Ginny avec Harry et Ron choqué et Hermione qui prend sa défense lollll! Lol!! Pas spécialement quelqu'un en particulier m'a parlé de toi, mais tu es dans beaucoup de profil, et tu reviews TOUT, TOUT, TOUT! À croire que tu ne fais que ça, lire des fics lolll :P! Bizoo!

Kloona : J'espère que ce chapitre a été aussi génial que le précédent (comme tu le disais si bien ;)) Bonne lecture!


End file.
